Fashionably Late
by blossomdreams
Summary: Gajeel and Levy talk about their costumes which lead into some fun. Mature themes


Hello! Gajevy is one of my favorite couples from _Fairy Tail_ and I wanted to write something for the Gajevy love fest happening on Tumblr. This piece was really fun to write and they're so cute. ^^ This is based on the cards Mashima made when Gajeel was a policeman and he looked so hot. Okay, let's begin!

I don't own Fairy Tail

Let's begin!

* * *

Levy flushed as she smoothed down the maid's outfit in front of the mirror. She lost a bet between Lucy, Erza, and Lisanna as a result she had to wear a maid's outfit to the Fairy Tail party. If she didn't know any better it looked like Erza wanted to wear the outfit. Levy wanted to switch, but Erza insisted she wear it, something about honoring her word and all that. Levy didn't want to wear it, the skirt was a bit high and it cut a little low for her, but she wouldn't back out on a bet. Besides, Lucy and Cana wouldn't stop teasing her if she did.

Levy tried to pull the skirt down again as she sighed. "Could this be any shorter?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Levy glared as she looked over at Gajeel who leaned against the doorframe. "Of course _you_ would." She grumbled and placed her hands on her skirt. She looked over at the policeman outfit he wore and the way the shirt stretched across his muscles. Levy looked away when she saw his smirk with a light flush on her cheeks. She knew he wouldn't stop teasing her if he caught her openly staring at him. Levy focused on her outfit again as she tugged on the skirt again.

"You can keep pulling all you want shrimp. It's not going to get smaller." Gajeel said as he pushed off the doorframe and walked over to her.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Levy sighed as she smoothed the skirt out again. "Can't believe I lost the bet. They know this would look better on them." She mumbled under her breath before she gasped softly when Gajeel placed his hands on her hips and turned her around. Levy opened her mouth to protest when she saw the piercing look in his eyes. "Gajeel?"

"What did you say?"

"I said I can't believe I lost the bet."

Gajeel shook his head. "No, after that."

Levy looked down at the fake police badge on his shirt. "That it would look better on them."

"No it wouldn't."

"But Gajeel…I…"

"When I walked in and saw you wear this, it took me a lot not to bend you over in that mirror."

Levy frowned as a flush inched across her cheeks and she playfully hit his chest. "Gajeel! That's not helping!"

Gajeel chuckled as he leaned down and brushed their lips together. "That means no one else would look half as good in this as you."

Levy softened and placed her hand against his cheek. "Thank you." Sometimes Gajeel could be really sweet under the playfulness and teases.

Gajeel leaned back and smirked. "You're so cute I should arrest you."

Levy grinned as she pressed against him and slid her fingers through his hair. "You can't arrest me if I haven't done anything wrong Mr. Officer." She could play along too.

"Gihihi…oh I think you've done something wrong. I've been getting reports from the lady of the house that her silver has disappeared and you're the number one suspect. I might have to _frisk_ you to make sure you don't have anything on you." Gajeel growled against her lips. The arm around her waist lifted her up while his other hand slid up her skirt. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing the skirt higher along her hips, and smirked up at him.

"Oh really? How long will that take? I do have a party to go too after all."

Gajeel returned it as he carried her to the bed. "Depends on how long I want to interrogate you."

"Gajeel, remember, we do have the party to get to." Levy reminded him when he laid her down in the bed. She dropped their game for a bit and took in his tight muscles in the police outfit again. She was able to get a good look at his body when he leaned over her. It was hard to take her eyes away or stop her hands from resting against his chest, as much as she didn't want to openly admit it. When Levy saw that glint in Gajeel's eyes, she knew he caught her, not that she minded very much.

Gajeel smirked as he leaned down and brushed his sharp teeth against her neck. He loved the soft gasp that left her lips and the way she gripped his back. "Don't fret shrimp, if you're innocent this won't take long." He kissed her neck and slid his hand up her skirt towards her panties. He hovered two fingers over the wet spot that started to grow as he turned his heated eyes up to her. "If not…well…it'll take a little longer…" He purred and pressed his fingers against her.

Levy moaned. She arched her back as her fingers tangled in his hair. "Ahh…Gajeel!"

"That's Officer Gajeel to you naughty maid." Gajeel rubbed his fingers against her and kissed along her neck.

"You…ahh…haven't prove that yet." Levy got out before she moaned a bit louder when he pressed against her clit.

"I think I'm going to." Gajeel husked and started to kiss down her neck. The hand that wasn't pressed against her panties moved down her body. He squeezed her breast, making sure to pinch her nipple on the way down between her legs. He looked up to see Levy writhing and moaning against him, silently begging him to touch her some more with each twist of her hips. That never failed to turn him on. Gajeel pushed the skirt up before he reached down and pulled her panties off. He tossed them off to the side and smirked up at her.

"It looks like there was nothing there, but I know you're hiding something."

Levy shook her head, the headdress she wore slipped off a bit as a result. "Am not, well, not like you would know."

Gajeel's grin widened as he placed his hands on her hips. "Oh I have my ways of making you talk." He leaned forward and slowly slid his tongue along her heat. Levy moaned a bit louder and tangled her fingers in his hair. "Ahh! Gajeel!"

Gajeel moaned and pushed his tongue deeper inside her, enjoying the way Levy rocked against him. He loved it so much when she played along, not to mention seeing her on the bed with that light flush on her cheeks and that moans that left her lips. He groaned from the way his pants felt too tight around his cock, but he wouldn't let that stop him from tasting her first.

They might be a bit late for the party, but it was a Fairy Tail party. That party wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Besides, Gajeel had an interrogation to finish.

The party was in full swing with Natsu, Gray, and Elfman in an eating competition while Cana downed her drinks next to Lucy who adjusted the halo around her head before checked her watch. Cana placed her glass against the bar and happily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "That's good! Hey where's Levy? I want to see how that outfit looks on her."

Lucy shrugged. "It's not like Levy to be late. You don't think we pushed her too far did we?"

Cana shook her head. "Nah. She could always change her costume she knows that."

Erza nodded as she walked over in a cat's costume. "Cana's right, but I do wonder what's taking her."

"Then again has anyone seen Mira-chan and Laxus?" Lisanna asked as she walked over in a nurse's outfit.

"Hey, yeah, they disappeared too. Hmm, I wonder what's happening tonight." Lucy said. She didn't notice the knowing glance that passed through Bickslow and Freed when they walked by.

"Well, someone should really distribute the drinks and since Mirajane isn't here, I think we should help her. She does a lot after all." Erza said as her armor changed from the cat costume to a maid cat costume.

Lucy smiled behind her hand. _Erza really wanted to wear that outfit._ "Sure, I don't mind." She hopped off the stool with Cana as they walked behind the bar and picked up the trays full of drinks. "I'm sure Levy will be here soon."

Cana, Lisanna, and Erza nodded in agreement while they walked around the guild. However, at a nearby table Pantherlily shook his head. He decided to check on Gajeel and Levy to see if they were ready for the party when a particular scent hit his nose. He chuckled and took the fish Happy offered to him.

He knew they were going to be a bit late.

* * *

They are one of my favorite couples. I love writing them and I hope you loved reading it.

Until, next time!


End file.
